Windows Should Not Fog In Summer
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: Axel was annoyed that despite travelling half way across the world for a Summer Christmas, he was likely to not get his wish. Roxas just wants it to feel like christmas. Do either of them get their wish? Akuroku, fluff, and attempted christmas story.


AN/ Okay, so drawing kinda took over any interest I had in writing, but over the last couple weeks I've been having difficulty finding inspiration to draw and when I had the day off work on Friday I had the title run through my head, since it is meant to be summer, but it was a really cold day in comparison. From there I could just imagine Axel standing at the window looking all dismal. So enjoy, I hope it came out alright. Not happy with the ending but couldn't get it to work. I have another version half done but couldn't get the smut to work. So, bad attempt at fluff was the way to go.

Not my characters.

Unbeta-ed. If you see anything that need fixing, please let me know.

This is also a Christmas present as part of a Secret Santa on DeviantArt, but it's not due till the 24th, so I'm posting it here to see what people think, I might do a drawing to go with it. xD

Enjoy.

**Windows Should Not Fog in Summer**

**By ScreamforSOH**

Roxas sighed in annoyance when he realised that the rest of the apartment had gone too quiet. Getting up from his laptop where he had been working on a tricky account, he wandered through each of the rooms of the hotel lodging he shared with Axel. It didn't take him long to find the lanky redhead leaning against the large glass door which lead to the balcony.

About to ask what he was doing, Roxas froze. Confused by the look of utter anger Axel was shooting to the world outside. His forehead was resting on the window, his breath fogging the glass rhythmically, hands were shoved to the bottom of his pockets, and his shoulders slumped in a defeated position. Roxas slid up behind Axel and rested his hands in his pockets, fingers automatically twining around the larger. "Wotchya doin'?" He asked, resting his head between Axel's shoulder blades.

"It's summer."

Roxas refrained from laughing, the vague, monotone statement really didn't answer his question, but rather than pushing it, he chose to look out to the world which Axel was showing such hatred for. The small balcony was drenched, the normally gleaming tiles dulled to a murky brown from rain, the air humid and yet with a slight chill to it. The sky was filled with a thick light grey cloud which had completely hidden the sun, leaving it necessary to turn the lights on despite it being near noon.

"It's summer." Axel repeated, frustration creeping into his voice. "I shouldn't be able to fog up the glass when it's summer. I shouldn't need to wear a jumper when it's summer. I should be able to go to the _freaking beach when it's summer!_" He exclaimed finally, thudding his forehead against the glass for emphasis.

This time, Roxas couldn't hold back the chuckle. It all made sense now. While he loved the cold, rain and lack of sun, Axel lived for the days of summer, filled with sun, heat, sweat and random trips to the beach. They had planned on a hot sunny day for their Christmas this year, only to wake up to bleak over cast weather and an apology from the weather woman.

"It's not funny, Roxy." Axel said, hands clenching slightly around Roxas'.

Muting his laughter, Roxas was grateful for the fact Axel was facing away from him, hiding a grin behind his back, "Was that a whine I just heard?" He said instead, choosing the path of teasing to try and get Axel's mind away from the weather, even just for a moment.

He could almost hear the pout when Axel replied sulkily, "No... okay, maybe there was, but I think it's completely valid. We chose to travel on Christmas this year for the very fucking reason of the promised sun and heat. Well, you know what; Australia went back on its promise." By this time, he had released Roxas' hands and turned around, turning his back on the dismal world outside instead.

"Well, you were the one that chose Melbourne, where there is too many songs to count announcing the lack of predictable weather, instead of the Sunshine Coast, or the Gold Coast, where there were _Theme Parks_! But no, you wanted the casino, the scary theme park, and the shopping centre with the pub upstairs." Roxas retorted, poking Axel in the chest at each break in speech. "So suck it up, I'm sure that if Crowded House are anyone to go by, by the end of the day it will be way too hot, even for your liking. So go play with your new toys, leave me to do my work, and in a couple hours we will see where the weather is at. Okay?"

Axel looked about ready to nod, but suddenly a gleam entered his eyes, "But what if I don't want to play with my new toys?" He asked, a sly grin sliding onto his face, one which Roxas recognised immediately, and had already started stepping away, he _really_ needed to get some of his work done. "What if I want to play with an old toy, one which I don't need an instruction manual for?" The grin was increasing.

Roxas hid a sigh of defeat and that grin affected him much too strongly for his liking. "Oh no. No, no, no! You know that I have a lot of work to get done. Besides, shouldn't you get started with lunch?" He asked, taking a few more steps back, now fighting a grin in return, though the spark in his eyes had already been noticed by Axel.

The lanky redhead lunged forward without warning and grasped his around the waist and pulled him closer, only to groan when he managed to slip out of his grasp and scuttle to the other side of the room. "Oh, so that's the way you want to play it?" Axel asked, looking across the room to where Roxas had tried taking safety behind the lounge. He feigned right, only to go left around the lounge, gaining some space towards he nimble blond, only for him to rectify and regain the space. They could both feel their heart beat rising, breath becoming heavier from anticipation and thrill of a chase.

Roxas watched Axel closely, knowing the kinds of tactics he used at home, but knowing that the room they were in was much larger and tidier; meaning there were fewer obstacles for the redhead to fight through. The red head feigned again, this time Roxas was ready for it and allowed him to think he almost had him, just to jump over the lounge and out of reach once more. He wasn't, however, expecting his boyfriend to follow so closely, so when an arm had wrapped securely around his waist again, he didn't get a chance to disengage and soon found himself dragged down onto the lounge.

"Hmmm, yes. Though I do like my new toys... I think Christmas is a time to appreciate gifts of old." Axel said, positioned above Roxas, face hovering only a couple inches away.

"Romantic fuckwit." Roxas said, knowing that Axel's statements were what he believed to be romantic and in full holiday spirit. Shaking his head, the adrenaline from the chase still flooding his veins, he gave up the facade and instead managed to disentangle his arms from Axel's grasp and hook his fingers into the red hair obscuring most of his vision. Pulling softly, he shivered as Axel's lips met his own, knowing no matter how much of an old toy they were for each other, that sensation would never diminish.

Suddenly bright, strong sunlight flowed into the room, crashing through the glass doors and momentarily blinding the two males. Axel grinned as the warmth filled the room, quickly replacing the chilled air, kissing Roxas once more he said excitedly, "Do you know what that means? _Beach time_!" Before wrapping his arm around Roxas and twisting them to an upright position and quickly moving to in front of the window.

Roxas watched fondly as Axel looked out over the glittering city, the sky now almost completely clear, with a few irksome clouds far off in the distance, "Alright, get your stuff together and let's go." Roxas grinned at the handsome smile that was still etched on Axel's face, his eyes sparkling in excitement and happiness at the appearance of the sun. Finally, it felt like Christmas, they may not have seen friends, spent time with family, but they had each other and his Axel was happy, that's all Roxas needed.


End file.
